Love is Eternal: Chapter 1
by deanthomasneverdies
Summary: AU Fic- Neville and Luna get together during their Hogwarts years. This is a story about their relationship 3 NxL and some OC interference. Rated M for safety. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters no matter how much I wish I did because I love Harry Potter MORE THAN YOU BECAUSE I AM THE BIGGEST FAN AND YOU GUYS ARE ALL A BUNCH OF POSER HIPSTERS.**

**AN: This is my first fanfic guys I hope you like it a lot cuz I worked really hard on it xoxo 333 Read and Review plzzzz **

Neville was really nervous. He'd never touched a girl like this before. It had all started a few weeks ago, when she looked at him from across the courtyard. It was at that moment, with her beautiful face reflected in the lake, that he just _knew_ he couldn't resist her anymore. It was too difficult.

And now here they were, in the Room of Requirement, wrapped in a passionate embrace, their sweaty bodies pressed against one another in a way that Neville had never known was possible. They were making out passionately, and the Room seemed to realize the urgency of their passion and desire. It was quickly dimming the lights and a velvet-strewn bed appeared in the corner of the room.

Neville was lucky it was Luna he had felt attracted to—he doubted any other girl would have jumped so suddenly into the fray, but he wasn't completely sure that Luna knew what was going on. Nevertheless, she went willingly with him as he pulled her onto the bed and began to remove her blue-and-silver striped Ravenclaw tie. As soon as Luna realized what was happening, she grabbed her shirt at the collar and tore it in two, the buttons ricocheting off the walls of the magical room. Each button turned into a rose petal as it hit the floor.

"This is so romantic," she sighed, breathing in Neville's scent of pure, unadultered manliness. That was the name of the cologne he wore. "But I really hope that the Blibbering Humdingers don't show up—they're notorious for ruining sexual intercourse."

At that sentence, Neville could not contain himself anymore. He tore off his pants to reveal a giant boner. "It looks like the horn of a Crumple-horned Snorcack," Luna observed with a curious air, before she took it in her hand and began to stroke it. Neville pressed his lips against her with pure passion and desire. His tongue caressed the inside of her mouth as her eyes scanned the room, searching for Wrackspurts.

Then he pulled away. "Are you sure you want to do this, Luna?" he said seductively. "Because you remember what happened to Justin Finch-Fletchley and Susan Bones when they tried this…"

"Yes, but they aren't very smart. They tried doing it in the middle of the Astronomy tower overlooking the Quidditch pitch during a game. The snitch flew up to the tower and of course, everyone just happened to look their way. We're safe here. I'm sure the room locked the door. Just make sure to use protection!"

"Of course," Neville breathed heavily, "What's that spell again? McGonagall wouldn't tell me twice; she insisted I'd never need to know."

"Well that's not very nice," said Luna. "It's _Contraceptivus!"_

"Thanks!" said Neville sensually. "I'll do that now. _Contraceptivus!" _he said, pointing his wand at his quivering member. A silver mist shot from his wand (no, not that one you pervs) as he said it, cloaking his giant penis. Then, a silver mist did shoot from that "wand" as he shoved it into Luna.

"Oh!" Luna screamed, "Oh I think I'm orgasming!"

"That's good," said Neville. "Do you think I am?"

"I don't see any reason not to think so," she said. "This sexual intercourse is going quite swimmingly. I do hope that this protection worked."

"Contraceptivus always works!" said Neville. "It's foolproof! Why do you think we use a spell instead of condoms? Because they're more likely to cause accidents."

"What a stimulating realization," she answered. Then she kissed him deeply one more time and got up from the bed. "We should do this again one day. I think it drove all the wrackspurts out of my head. I haven't thought this clearly since… well, ever!"

"Yes," said Neville, "Thank you for a very nice time. I quite enjoyed myself. I guess I'll… see you around?"

"Yes. At the next D.A. meeting, on Wednesday. Well, bye then!" she said, and she pranced out of the room after magicking some clothes on. Neville couldn't remember the spell to summon clothes, so he had to leave the room with no pants on. But no one suspected what he had been doing—no one expected Neville to get laid, except by Trevor.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter's not mine, but it really should be cuz in my world Luna and Neville would end up together 333333**

It had been three weeks since Luna and Neville had made passionate love in the Room of Requirement. They still talked on a daily basis, but no more than a friendly greeting or a comment about Loser's Lurgy.

Neville wanted more.

He wanted to take Luna and stroke her lily-white skin and ravage her until she was barely comprehensible anymore. Granted, she already wasn't comprehensible, but he meant even more so than usual. One day, Luna came up to him after their Herbology class (because Neville's favorite subject is Herbology) and pulled him towards the Whomping Willow.

Neville's heart began to beat like a drum at a Weird Sister's concert. Did she want him the same way he wanted her? Was she about to whomp him right under the Whomping Willow?

"Neville, I really want to talk to you. I have something important to say."

"What is it?" asked Neville breathlessly. Visions of hot and steamy sex were swimming through his mind every time she took a breath.

"Neville….. I'm pregnant."

"NO!" Neville yelled. Susan Bones stared at him. "IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! WE USED CONTRACEPTIVUS!" he didn't even care that everyone could hear him he was so distraught.

"I know. We have to go see Madame Pomfrey," she said solemnly. "She'll tell us what to do."

"You're sure it's…..mine?" he asked breathlessly. He couldn't understand how it was possible! Neville Longbottom couldn't be a teenage father. He had a reputation to uphold!

"You're the only man I've ever been with….. you're the only one I've ever wanted." And with that, Luna began to cry salty tears of despair. Neville wiped them away with his soft thumb and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"We'll figure something out," said Neville. "I promise!" He wrapped his arms around her because she was too weak to move on her own because she had been crying all day. She wept into his shirt and he lead her up the staircase, stroking her long, platinum blond hair the whole way there. Finally, they reached the hospital wing.

"What did you do, you fools?" cried Madame Pomfrey when they explained the situation. "Haven't you ever heard of _contraceptivus?"_

"We used it!" Neville cried emphatically. "That's what we don't understand!"

"Hmmm," said Madame Pomfrey thoughtfully. "I'm going to need to call in your heads of house."

Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick swept into the wing, both of them looking shocked and concerned that two of the nicest students in the whole school were caught in such a predicament.

"Oh Luna!" Professor Flitwick cried in anguish, "You're only seventeen! How could you?"

"Because I love him!" Luna cried. Neville blushed with pleasure and he wished that he could just take her again right there in the hospital wing with everyone watching. He almost did, but then McGonagall spoke.

"Neville! I never thought this would happen to you! How could you be so stupid?"

"But professor, we used _contraceptivus!_"

"Oh, Neville! I thought I told you… you didn't need to hear that spell because you have a rare condition. I never thought I'd need to explain because I never thought you'd ever get laid!"

Neville cried bitter tears of despair. They tasted like sea salt and a lost childhood.

"What is this rare disease, Professor?" asked Madame Pomfrey curiously.

"Check his medical records. It's all there!" McGonagall slapped a hand to her face dramatically and collapsed onto the nearest hospital bed. Madame Pomfrey scurried to her file cabinets and pulled out Neville's records. She opened it and gasped.

"Neville," she said solemnly. "You have…. BADASSPERMITIS!"

"What?" screamed Neville in confusion. He had never heard of such a thing.

"It means that contraceptivus doesn't work! Your sperm breaks right through and impregnates anyone who gets in its way!"

The whole room gasped simultaneously. Luna fainted from weakness because she was pregnant. Neville fled from the room, ashamed of what he had become.


End file.
